Ouran Angel
by CinderAshTree
Summary: Lucifer has been forced to go to a school, and he chooses Ouran Academy . What will happen when he meets a certain group of hosts? Can he keep his secret as a fallen-angel-turned-demon-general-from-another-world hidden from the prying eyes and ears from them. Especially Kyoya? It can't get any worse can it?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Hataraku Maou-sama crossover! I am honestly obsessed with this anime, to go as far as having dreams about it. I got this idea when I was watching Ouran last weekend, after I saw the first episode I was like, "Heh...What if Lucifer had to go there..." and thus this was born. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Warnings****: Some blood and violence during a couple of flashbacks. That's pretty much it. Oh, and the Hitachiin Twins. Need I say more?**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Hataraku Maou-Sama or Ouran Highschool Hostclub. But I do in my dreams.**

"…You have got to be kidding me…" a young violet-haired teen said, refusing to believe on what he heard. There was no way Maou had just said that, just no. He looked the neatly folded school pamphlets that was laid out in front of him, and the serious expressions that Maou and Ashiya had on their faces. Yeah…They were not joking.

"Urushihara," Maou started, his lips put in a small frown. "You have been doing nothing but use the laptop ever since we took you in, you don't even do the research we assigned you to do!"

Urushihara tried to open his mouth to protest but he was suddenly cut off by Ashiya. "Not to mention that you have been wasting his Majesty's hard earned pay to buy useless junk! We have talked to Emi, Suzuno and Chiho about it they all agreed that you should go to a school and do something with your life."

"What! But-"

"No 'buts' Urushihara, I suggest that you go through these pamphlets and search for a school you like. But don't mess around, you are expected to leave this week." Maou said, his tone in his voice clearly indicating that he was not kidding.

"…Do you guys really hate me that much that you want to get rid of me?"

"Start searching, now." And with that, Maou left for his job at the MgRonald's.

The NEET sighed and glanced at the pile of papers that was in front of him. He can't believe that he was doing this. Go to a school? That practically goes against everything a NEET should do. With a defeated sigh, he picked up the stack of pamphlets and began leafing through them.

Most of the schools that he saw so far seemed boring to him, with cheesy slogans and logos. One of them, however, caught his eye.

"Ouran Academy" it read, showing a pink structure in the front panel. Seriously, who in their right mind paints a wealthy private school pink? Although the place did look interesting to him, maybe he should give it a try. Despite the large costs, it said that one can get a scholarship if they pass an online test. Hmm…

**()()()()()()**

"-And done." muttered Urushihara as he finished typing up the last answer. The test was rather easy, since he was a angel, he's much smarter than humans. Feeling rather proud of himself, he clicked send. Now he just has to wait for their response.

And they did indeed respond, the next day, with a package and letter that even made Maou and Ashiya shocked.

_Dear Urushihara Hanzo,_  
><em>Amazed by the effort and intelligence you have put in your test, we are proud to announce that you have earned a scholarship to <em>_**'Ouran Academy'**__! You and another person were the only people in the world to earn this amazing opportunity and get into the school without paying. Congratulations! _

_ We cannot wait see you. If you have any questions or concerns, do not hesitate to ask the principal_

_Also, please note that your uniform can be found in the package enclosed with this letter._

Silence followed as Maou finished reading the letter aloud, his eyes widened with shock and surprise. Urushihara then took the time to open the package, revealing a neatly folded blue uniform inside. Score. He glanced at the two and gave them both smug looks.

Maou rolled his eyes. "Okay, Okay, Urushihara, you win. Although to be honest, I didn't think that you were this smart to earn a scholarship to a wealthy private school. I'm impressed."

_**{Time Skip}**_

"A new student?" Haruhi asked, surprised by the news that Kyoya had just announced to them.

Kyoya nodded, "Apparently so." he said. "The information about him is limited though." he paused for a second, reading the contents in front of him. "His name is Urushihara Hanzo, second year, and he also came here on a scholarship, just like our dear Haruhi here."

"Well then, it's settled." interrupted Tamaki, his face showing a wide grin. "We must learn more about this Hanzo person. The twins and I will get him later and bring him here to you guys." he said.

Haruhi shivered, knowing full well that when Tamaki says 'get', he usually means kidnap. She hoped that they wont traumatize that poor guy on his first day.

But it seems like she was the only worried one. Since Tamaki, Hikaru, and Karou already began plotting, Kyoya was mostly interested in finding more about the new student, Honey wasn't listening and asked for more cake, and Mori was just being…Mori.

But before anyone could do anything, the host club doors suddenly opened.

***Lame cliffhanger I know* So...what do you think so far? Sorry if its not that great, however I try. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**If you have any questions\suggestions, do not hesitate to ask me through PM or review.**

**See you next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who read, followed, faved, reviewed this story so far! You guys are the best.**

**A couple of notes before I begin:**

**1)I know that in the anime, Lucifer is 18, be just for this story, I'll make him high-school age.**

**2)English is not my first language, so sorry if I got some spelling or grammar wrong. If I did, please correct me.**

**3)Some characters might be OOC. So also sorry about that. **

**4)Enjoy! :)**

**{Urushihara POV}**

"Yo, Urushihara, are you ready yet? You don't want to be late for your first day of school!" Maou called out from the bottom of the stairs. His foot tapped impatiently as he waited for the younger teen. "And don't forget that I still have to get to work!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez Maou, you don't have to get so pissy." said Urushihara. He walked down the metal steps with a small bag full of school books and other supplies (Thanks to Maou) slung over his shoulder. He was also wearing the blue uniform that the school sent him.

"Are you ready for your first day? Excited?" Maou asked him.

"You do realize that I'm only doing this because you made me, right?"

"I'll take that as a yes." he said, clearly ignoring Urushihara's comment. He grabbed the smaller teen by his arm and partially dragged him towards the nearest train station.

**{Back to Normal Time}**

He was lost, so pitifully lost. All he did was follow a student's instructions in how to find the classroom 2a. It was simple enough, turn right, up the stairs, go left, then left again. So he did, and then he got lost, on his first day. Which was seriously a blow on his pride. If Maou, Ashiya, heck even if Emi saw him like this, he would never hear the end of it.

Soon after, he found himself in front of a pair of wooden double doors. The sign on top of the door read, Music Room 3. Urushihara could hear voices coming from inside, and out of his morbid curiosity he decided to open it.

What he saw was a group of seven people, a guy with wavy blond hair, another guy with black hair and glasses, a tall and intimidating looking one, a short blond one that looked to young to be in a high school, a pair of red-headed twins and a girly looking guy with mousy brown hair.

He tried to quietly sneak back outside, but they unfortunately noticed him. Unfortunately.

"Wait." the boy with the glasses called out. "Are you the new student?" he asked him, with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Um…Yes? I'm-"

"Oh we already know who you are," glasses boy interrupted. "Your name is Urushihara Hanzo and you came here on a scholarship did you not?"

Okay, that was creepy. "How did get my information?"

"And what little info there is Mr. Hanzo." he said in a tone that made him a bit nervous. Was this guy onto him or something? There was no way he was letting them find out that he was a fallen-angel-turned-demon-general-from-another-world.

Without warning, a pair of identical twins suddenly came up to him. At least, he hoped they were twins. They looked like clones more than anything. "What's with your hair, why is it purple?" one of then asked, while he lightly pulled on his locks of hair and leaned extremely close to his face. He took a couple steps back to avoid him before being backed up into a wall. "-And your eyes, it's almost…inhuman" the other twin finished. Urushihara let out a slightly nervous chuckle. They had no idea…

"Come on guys, don't scare the new student on his first day." the light brown haired boy walked up between them. But upon closer inspection, he concluded that 'he' was a 'she'.

"You're no fun Haruhi." the twins pouted.

"Let me see this Hanzo person!" a new voice called out. He looked over the girl's(Haruhi was it?) shoulder and saw a guy with wavy blond hair strode up to him, with a red rose at hand. "Welcome to Ouran Academy!" he said and handed the rose to him rather elegantly. Urushihara just let it fall limp between his fingers. He was seriously starting to regret choosing this school. Is it too late to change?

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, the founder of the host club, also known as the princely type!" he said enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?"

"Oh, glad you asked!" with a dramatic spin, he began to talk more, "This is the Host a place where the rich and handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain girls with also way too much time on their hands. Think of it as a playground for the super rich and beautiful." he finished.

He pulled the girl next to him into a tight hug. "This is Haruhi Fujioka, the natural type." Why was there a girl in a club the entertains girls?

He then pointed at the twins. "These shady twins are Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin, the mischievous and brotherly love type."

With another dramatic pose, he pointed towards the guy with glasses that was now typing away at some laptop. "This here in Kyoya Ootori, the cool type." So this Kyoya guy liked computers as well? Interesting…

Tamaki then bounded up to a stern looking guy with a small blond boy holding a pink bunny sitting on top of his shoulders. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the boy Lolita type and Takashi Morinozuka, the strong silent type. But we just call them Honey and Mori respectively."

After he finished with the unnecessary introductions, he came back to Urushihara, "So, what do you think?"

"I think I need to leave, right now."

Urushihara half walked, half ran towards the double doors only to have them suddenly close. He leaped back in surprise, accidentally bumping into a table with a small glass statue on it. His eyes widened as he watched the glass figurine fall in slow motion, before landing on the polished floor with a crash. Urushihara slowly looked up at the shocked and not to mention, smiling (Tamaki and the twins) faces before him.

"Uh…Oops?"

**{Another Time skip}**

"So, how was your first day of school?" Ashiya asked him as he entered the small apartment.  
>"Great," he answered sarcastically, "I got forced into joining a stupid club where I have to entertain girls."<p>

"Uh-huh." Ashiya said as he kept cutting vegetables, it was obvious that he wasn't paying much attention. So Urushihara tried something else. "They forced me to join because I accidentally broke a statue. I had to join so I can pay it off." Now that got his attention.

"What! Urushihara how could you! We now owe rich kids some money! How much! 1 thousand yen? 3 thousand yen?"

"…No…"

"Then what?"

"Um…You see…"

"_Tell_ me."

"5 million yen…"

"..."

"Ashiya?"

"..."

"Ashiya, are you okay?"

_*Thump*_

"Great…He fainted."

**Poor Ashiya. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. They are greatly appreciated. **

**Bye and see you next time.**


End file.
